In the principal aspect the present invention relates to a power tool workstation construction and, more particularly, to a modular tool work station capable of receiving and mounting any one of a series of distinct tools, most especially, power tools.
Woodworking shops as well as home hobbyists typically use a variety of woodworking tools such as routers, band saws, drill presses, planers, table saws, vices, and the like. Most often each of these separate tools are permanently mounted on their own support table or bench. The worker or craftsman will then move the various work pieces to the bench or station where the desired tool is located. Often however, there is restricted space for placement of work benches or stations and, typically, some equipment or power tools are needed only on certain, minimal occasions. Further, with respect to such tools it is desirable to insure minimum dust pollution while at the same time providing a sturdy support or bench for the work tool. Additionally, the cost of a separate workbench for each tool can be excessive. Finally, many workbenches for each of a number of separate tools may have a different height thus requiring the worker to adjust the height of the workbench or the tool in some manner as the worker moves from station to station. That is, worker comfort is facilitated by maintaining the separate tools at a generally constant height or work level. Further, it is often desirable to move the tools. Most workbenches are not easily movable. Also, with most workbenches it is difficult to replace or remove the tool for repair or service.
With the aforesaid needs and desires in mind, the present invention was developed.
Briefly, the present invention comprises a power tool workstation construction that is used for mounting any one of the series of distinct tools or power tools. The workstation includes a rectangular, parallelepiped, sheet metal cabinet or base having an open top with a special tool support plate fixed or attached to the open top. Wheels are provided along one side of the cabinet at the floor level so that the cabinet may be tilted and easily moved. The tool support plate, affixed to the open top of the cabinet, overlaps or extends beyond the edges of the cabinet or base to facilitate lifting, tilting and moving of the cabinet. The cabinet includes a front door for access to the contents and for access to a dustbin that is positioned beneath the open top and accessible to a dust exhaust discharge system. The tool support plate includes an opening or passageway with a flange for support of an insert panel or insert. A separate tool is mounted on each separate insert and the insert may then be positioned in the opening in a tool support plate of a bench or work station. Because the inserts for the support plate are equally sized, any one of a number of separate tools may be supported and used in combination with the workstation. The insert rests on the flange in the opening and a fastening mechanism retains the insert and the tool attached thereto on the support plate. With this construction any one of a number of tools may be mounted, each on a separate insert, and each maintained in a storage cabinet to be available for placement on the support plate. Because the inserts for the support plate are equally sized, any one of a number of separate power tools may be supported and used in combination with the workstation. The insert may, itself, include a removable insert plate for mounting, by way of example, a router wherein the router blade would project upwardly through the insert plate with the router itself positioned within the interior of the cabinet. Optional table top extensions which include a horizontal support bracket and a vertical support leg may be attached to the main workstation cabinet to provide an additional work surface on either side of the workstation. Typically the corners of the support plate of the workstation are radiased or chamfered for purposes of safety. Differently shaped and sized work plates may be attached to the top of the cabinet. For example, a corner cabinet construction with an angled sided support plate may be provided.
Thus it is an object of the invention to provide an improved power tool support cabinet construction.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a power tool support construction which is capable of supporting any one of a number of distinct power tools.
Another object of the invention is to provide an economical, rugged, easily assembled, easily transported workstation for power tools, which is stable, yet capable of movement.
These and other objects, advantages, and features of the invention will be set forth in the detailed description which follows.